twilightlas Round 1
by Stephanie C
Summary: Challenges for the twilight las,  last author standing,  community on LJ.  Each prompt varies in character POV, rating, length, etc. These chapters are not one continuous story. Each one stands on its own as a one shot.   Now complete.
1. Forever's End

**Challenge 1**: "Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice..."

**Story Title**: Forever's End

**Character/Relationships**: All post Breaking Dawn canon ships.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Words**: 500

**Warnings**: Morbid and apocalyptic.

**Author's note**: Written for the LJ community twilight_las (URL .com/twilight_las/)

_"The sea gave up its dead; then death and the nether world gave up their dead. Each person was judged according to his conduct._

_Then death and the nether world were hurled into the pool of fire, which is the second death..."_

Edward listened to Carlisle's thoughts as he read from the Book of Revelations. Like every night as of late, Carlisle sat in his study, with his ankle crossed over his knee, and his father's old, weathered bible in his hands. Humans didn't read actual books anymore. Books with bound pages were only seen in period films.

The rest of the Cullens, and Jacob, sat in the living room watching the news update about the sun expanding, becoming a red giant. Much of Earth's water was evaporating at an increasing rate, and the hydrogen from the water was becoming lost permanently to space. Humans can't manufacture water fast enough. People, animals, plants were all dying from starvation and dehydration.

The world was more chaotic than ever. People turning on their neighbor to survive, murdering and stealing without consequence. Out of desperation the most basic necessities were being sold on the black market. "They will destroy themselves before the end of days claims them," Esme said sadly.

NASA had a lottery to bring winners to a space station near Mars. The way to win a ticket was to bribe and blackmail politicians. Some people think living in space is delaying the inevitable. A fate worse than what they will face on Earth.

Those who accepted their end prayed for salvation at their place of worship.

The Cullens accepted their fate. They knew this day would come. Even immortals have to face their end. They'll last longer than all living beings, but their saved up blood supply will run out one day. They'll grow weak with thirst, not to mention they'll have to defend themselves from nomadic vampires and the Volturi.

Renesmee shivered. When that day comes they'll be so mad with thirst they'll behave the way the humans do now. _"Will God forgive us? Will we go to heaven?"_

"I believe we will," Edward answered. He explained to the others his daughter's train of thought and continued, "I used to believe that when we became vampires we lost our souls. That maybe they were destroyed as we felt the burn of our transformation. You and your mother proved me wrong." Edward hugged Bella closer to him and she kissed his cheek.

"If Bella didn't fight to save you, I would have forever believed that you were a monster, like me. Then I saw how good you are Nes, and I realized that someone like you could never have been created from one half of a soulless creature."

Renesmee got up from the couch where she was sitting besides Jacob, and sat by her dad, wrapping her arms around him.

Edward continued, "We're not perfect but we've done the best we could in this life. I think that counts for something."


	2. Finally Found My Way To Where You Are

**Challenge 2**: Unspoken

**Story Title**: Finally Found My Way To Where You Are

**Character/Relationships**: Jasper/Alice

**Rating**: PG

**Words**: 584

**Warnings**: none

I wasn't sure where I was going. I never had a final destination. Just went where I could find my next meal while remaining inconspicuous. Speaking of which, standing in the pouring rain was attracting attention. For a vampire this storm was no big deal, but the humans were waiting it out indoors. As I ducked into a diner, a bolt of lightening touched down across the street.

To my dismay there were customers, and it had been sometime since my last meal. I held my breath to sustain my thirst. I was not used to being around so many humans at once, but it was to be expected. Even though I could not order anything, well, not anything that was offered on the menu, I queued for a table.

The patrons' mood reflected that of the miserable weather, depressed and bored. They kept their heads down, reading the menus, drinking their coffees, or eating the retched, greasy food off their plates.

There was one petite girl at the counter staring off into space. Though she seemed to be in a daze, she was excited. The tiny brunette stuck out like a sore thumb in this setting. She was incredibly beautiful, and impeccably dressed in what looked like a designer label. That wasn't the only different thing about her. She was way too still and she never blinked.

I immediately recognized that she was most definitely a vampire.

Her head snapped towards me faster than a human's should. She looked right at me with a smile, like she was expecting me. I was sure I didn't know her.

The pixie girl jumped off her high stool like a graceful dancer and walked up to me with confidence in her steps. I was prepared to defend myself, but first I searched her feelings and there was not a single ounce of malice. She was completely delighted.

She was shorter than I thought and she stretched her neck to look up at me with her _gold_ eyes. (What kind of diet turns a vampire's eyes gold?) Those eyes seemed to want to tell me all she had seen and I felt compelled to want to know her secrets.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she said in a bell like voice.

If I didn't know her how could I have kept her waiting? Yet, she looked at me like I was a long lost friend. I started to doubt my perfect memory and tried to think back to when I might have met her. I realized I was being rude to the lady, so I ducked my head and said, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

She accepted my apology with a smile and held out her hand, palm up. I raised my eyebrow with bewilderment.

She nodded and held her hand out further as if to say, _trust me, you won't regret it_. I looked into her big, expressive eyes. Here was a courageous and determined vampire who knew where she was destined to be and she was asking me to join her. Why me, I didn't know, but I sensed she did know that wherever she was headed, it was my final destination too.

With blind faith, something I thought I didn't have left, I took her hand in mine. Our strong marble hands held each other, like perfectly matched puzzle pieces and for the first time in my life _I_ felt _hope_.

We walked out into the dismal rain with optimism. We were heading home.


	3. Rosie the Riveter

**CHALLENGE 4**: What if [insert character name here] was [Opposite Gender]? What if Emmett was female?

**Story Title**: Rosie the Riveter

**Character/Relationships**: Mike POV; all canon couples except that Rosalie/Emmett is now Rosalie/Emily

**Rating**: R

Words: 926

**Warnings**: Lusting, objectification, and some bad language

"Freedom!" I exclaimed as Bella and I walked out of school. "Finally school is over and the three day weekend begins! I need it after taking that test on _Romeo and Juliet_. That was so hard!"

Bella shrugged, " Actually, Mike, I thought it was too easy."

"Says the book worm. You probably have read it thousands of times," I teased and she rolled her eyes. "So what are you doing this weekend?"

She looked over to where Cullen was standing by his Volvo, watching us like a hawk. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, "Do I even need to ask?"

Bella looked back at me and smiled sheepishly. "I'll see you Monday, Mike. Have fun in Seattle."

She was walking away before I could say, "Thanks. Have fun this weekend."

I didn't want to torture myself by watching their public displays of affection, especially since Edward could be very _predatory_. It wasn't until I made it over to my car that I noticed the rear tire on the driver's side was flat.

"Shit!" I opened the back door and threw my book bag on the seat. What a way to start off the weekend. I'm the one driving us all to Seattle. If I didn't get this fixed we'd be stuck taking Tyler's gas guzzling van.

I inspected the tire and found a nail jammed right in it. _Just great_. As I stood up and wiped my hands on my jeans I thought about my options. I could call road side assistance, but I needed to save my money for this weekend.

I opened my trunk and stared at all the junk. I didn't even know if I had the right tools. The only way to find out was to dig through this clutter. I couldn't even remember how most this stuff ended up in my trunk.

"Need some help?" I looked up at the voice and saw Rosalie Hale. In each of her perfectly manicured hands she held a jack and a wrench. She was with her girlfriend, Emily Cullen.

I tried to block the trunk, suddenly embarrassed that I was such a hoarder. Note to self; clean this trunk before leaving for Seattle.

"Uh-um, sure, I could use some help. Thanks."

"No problem," Emily said. I watched as she, without breaking a sweat, swiftly lifted my spare tire out of the truck. I had to keep my jaw from falling to the ground. She was more butch then I thought and yet I was suddenly turned on.

Ben and Eric thought she looked like Katy Perry, but she always reminded me of Bettie Page. If Bettie Page dressed like James Dean while still showing off her hourglass figure.

I had to compose myself and stop staring. I didn't even notice Rosalie had already jacked up the car and loosened the lug nuts. She didn't need my, or Emily's, assistance at all. So, I just stood there, with my hands in my jacket pockets, and watched. I think I overheard the Cullens say Rosalie was good with cars, but this puts any mechanic to shame. She was changing this tire in record time and looked gorgeous while doing so.

My mind wandered as I imagined Rosalie and Emily in bikinis washing my car. Emily caught me staring at her girlfriend, yet she didn't look mad. She sorta laughed to herself and gave me a smug smile that said, _yea, I know she's hot and I'm the luckiest girl alive._

I jumped as something vibrated against my crotch. Emily then laughed at me. I felt my face get even hotter. I am such an idiot, it was only my phone. It was a text from Jessica. _Where r u? U were supposed to meet me guidance counselor's office!_

_Sorry. In parking lot._

_U R IMPOSSIBLE!_

Good thing Rosalie was almost finished. I didn't want to have to explain to Jessica why the two most beautiful girls in school were changing my tire. She really couldn't stand Rosalie and Emily. To be more accurate, she couldn't stand any of the Cullens. She would always point out how sick it was that they were all practically siblings yet were paired off as couples. I argued with her that they weren't related by blood. She didn't care. I think she's just jealous, and angry Bella chooses to spend time with them instead.

Looked like an encounter was unavoidable. Jessica showed up just as Rosalie was lowering the car back to the ground. "What's going on?" she accused.

"What's it look like?" Rosalie said as she put the hubcap back on. "Mike had a flat and we helped him out."

"Oh, how nice," Jess said with distaste.

Rosalie put one hand on her hip and exclaimed, "Excuse me, do you have a problem?"

Emily stepped in before Jess could answer, "There's no reason for you not to like us. We don't bite, unless you ask us to." I would have laughed at her attempt to lighten the mood but was taken back when she winked and snapped her teeth at my girlfriend.

Jessica gasped, horrified.

Rosalie growled through her teeth, "Em!"

"Come on, babe, it was just a joke." Emily put her arm around her girlfriend and said to me, "See you around, Newton."

"Thanks again," I said as they walked away arms entwined and their bodies strutting in unison. I must have been staring again because Jessica was giving me the stink eye.

"Don't be mad, Jess. Now we can take my car to Seattle."


	4. Breakaway

**CHALLENGE 5**: Make A Stand

**Story Title**: Breakaway

**Character/Relationships**: Renesmee, Cullen family, characters from Glee

**Rating**: PG-13

**Words**: 997

**Warnings**: High school bullying and a derogatory name.

Also, I borrowed Kelly Clarkson's song for a Glee inspired crossover.

My heart was pounding faster than usual as I peeked between the curtains. The auditorium was almost full. No sign of my family. I think my heart would break if they didn't come. It wouldn't stop me from doing this though. I made up my mind whether they supported my decision or not.

Mr. Schuester got the audience to settle down and introduced me as their newest member, "Please give Vanessa Cullen a warm welcome."

Their applause filled my ears and I took a breath. As the curtains opened I looked into the blinding spotlight.

I left it all behind and let the notes take over me.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

The music room was empty. I wasn't supposed to be there, but every now and then I'd cut gym to be alone and write music.

One day though I had unexpected visitors. With my heightened senses, I knew the whole Glee club was standing behind me before they let on they were listening in. I think on some level I was asking to get caught.

So, I continued to play the piano and sing. I was entranced by the song as it took me places far away from my limitations. Places where I didn't have to lie, and I could be myself with no repercussions.

When the last note on the piano drifted into silence I held the note with my voice until I woke from my dream.

When I turned around everyone was in awe and shock. Except maybe Rachel Berry, who looked worried.

That was when I joined New Directions.

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could break away_

My family was furious, except Jake. Grandma and Grandpa were calm and diplomatic about it. Everyone else started a war with me. I closed my eyes as I listened to each of them yelling over each other to be heard.

"How can you even think of joining glee club? Why do you even want to? You have a piano here."

"You're bringing unwanted attention to our family. If they figure out what we really are we'll have to move again."

"If you make it to Nationals the Volturi will hear of it and they'll pay us a visit. You're endangering our family."

I stopped listening. It all turned to incomprehensible noise anyway till I slammed my fists on the keys of dad's nineteenth century Steinway grand piano.

That shut them up.

Now it was my turn to speak, "I am so sick of missing out on everything. I'm on the outside looking in. I repeat high school over and over and yet I feel life is passing me by. I finally have the chance to be a normal human. It's just Glee club, not the Grammy's. So stop overreacting and just support me."

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

I closed my locker and turned to Mercedes, "Rachel didn't look too happy that Mr. Schuester gave me a solo in Friday's recital."

"Don't worry about her. She has to tune down the diva vibe and realize she can't get every solo."

"Mercedes is right," Kurt added, "you need to think about your performance and still pick a song. Any ideas?"

"I've been listening to Kelly Clarkson lately." It was then that I saw someone from the football team approach us with a large cup in his hand. Mercedes and Kurt turned to see what I looking at. They braced themselves.

I thought this was it. This is my initiation into Glee. I was ready for it. Ready to be treated like a misfit, an outcast. It was so degrading and I felt stupid that I was welcoming this idiotic human ritual, but I wanted every human experience.

With one look into his eyes the jock got scared. He turned around and gulped down his slushie.

With their jaws dropped Mercedes and Kurt said in unison, "Did you see that?"

"Yea, that was weird." I guess no matter how hard I tried I could never be fully human.

We turned to walk to lunch. As we entered the lunchroom another jock threw a slushie into Kurt's face. Then he laughed like a dumb zoo animal.

Mercedes helped Kurt clean up. Anyone could see through the blue slush on his face Kurt was upset.

I grabbed the first drink I saw and threw it in his face, "You juice head!"

Goes without saying, I got detention for the first time in my life. It was worth it.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

Music is such an indescribable power. As I sang for my audience I felt invincible and I wanted everyone listening to feel that way too.

When I finished everyone from Glee joined me on stage. I looked at each of them and I was happy. If I hadn't taken a chance and followed my heart I'd miss out on all of this.

The auditorium erupted into applause and cheers. As I looked out I saw nine people get up from their seats. Uncle Emmett was hollering with approval to the point where it was embarrassing. Then I saw my parents and I knew they were happy for me. They would be crying if they could.

The rest of auditorium followed my family's lead and gave us a standing ovation. Joining hands with Kurt and Mercedes, we bowed.


	5. Selfish Excuses

**Challenge 6: **Blood runs thicker than water

**Story Title**: Selfish Excuses

**Character/Relationships**: Bella Cullen POV, Renée, Edward

**Rating**: PG

**Words**: 495

**Warnings**: None.

I knew the day would come when I could not refuse my mother anymore. For years we avoided every potential visit to Jacksonville, Florida. There were more excuses than I could count. Every excuse in the book was used so Renée and Phil would not see that Edward and I have not aged a day.

"We're too busy with work. Edward is composing a new score and I'm teaching an extra class."

"We're moving again."

"We're redecorating."

"We're going to [insert an exotic part of the world] on vacation."

"We got snowed in and they cancelled all flights out of Nova Scotia."

Too bad I could never use the "money is tight" excuse, or just tell the truth.

Over the years she got angrier and sometimes she would not speak to me for a while. It killed me to hurt her, and to lie to her. For the first seventeen years of my life my mom was my best friend. My only friend from what I can remember. Yet, I made my choice and had to live with the consequences. Perhaps I should have made the sacrifice and cut off all ties with my mom, but I just _can't_ let go.

After Phil died Renée's diabetes got worse and the doctor said if she didn't watch herself she'd lose one of her legs. I couldn't let that happen, nor could I condemn her to a nursing home. Volturi be damned, after years of keeping her away I asked my mother to live with us.

Her eyesight was fading, but she was not blind. Our youth shocked her. We couldn't tell her the truth, but didn't want to lie either. Our silence on the matter made living with her difficult. I felt like I didn't know her anymore. Renée was once a carefree spirit. My neglect had turned her into a bitter and resentful old grouch.

Everyday I was weighed down with guilt. I considered making it up to her by changing her. She would be healed. We'd be together forever. That would make up for the all time we lost. She could finally know she has a granddaughter. If only I could tell my mother I named Renesmee after her. She'd be so honored.

How selfish of me. She won't be able handle the difficulties of being a newborn. I know she'd resent me for putting her through that. Well, at least in the beginning she would.

I don't have to ask Edward what he thinks I should do. "Old age is part of the natural course of life," he told me. He added that I made a conscious choice to become a vampire and have no regrets, but I cannot choose for Renée. What I _don't_ tell him is that I would tell her everything thing before letting her decide. I would never change her against her will.

I think perhaps she would finally forgive me. After all, I am her flesh and _blood_.


	6. Perjury

**Challenge 7**: [character] gets jury duty

**Story Title**: Perjury

**Character/Relationships**: Rosalie POV, Edward, OCs,

**Rating**: R

**Words**: 1,000

**Warnings**: Descriptions of evidence in a rape and murder case, domestic violence, language, and perjury.

At first I didn't want to serve and I was going to make up an excuse to get out of it. Then when I found out the charges against the defendant, I perjured myself to get on the jury.

Doesn't matter to me that I lied while my hand rested on the Bible. I wanted to make sure The Bastard suffered for what he did.

It was hard to compose myself as I listened to the prosecutor. The defendant, or The Bastard as I called him, had a history of beating his girlfriends. So, I knew for sure he raped and beaten his wife, Celyn, leaving her for dead. Her body was found discarded in the woods behind their house. His semen was found in her. The hardest part was looking at the brutal photos of his wife. How could anyone be so monstrous? Forget this trial. I wanted to lunge out at The Bastard and break his neck.

I wasn't even going to listen to the defense attorney. I had made up my mind. Guilty as charged.

Then I started having doubts.

The Bastard's lawyer kept bringing up his client's alibi, playing poker all night with his friends. The lawyer also brought up a witness that testified that Celyn was having an affair with an ex-boyfriend who was very jealous and still stalked her. Then came the evidence of the text messages and emails between her and the jealous ex. The last piece of evidence really left me skeptical; they also found his semen in her.

I need to know for sure who did it. Justice need to be served.

I already lied to get on the jury, so it didn't matter that I discussed my idea with someone outside the case.

"No, Rose. I won't do it. It's not right." Edward protested and kept on playing.

"Don't get all high and mighty on me. You used to make men like them your meals, so don't try to preach to me how this is wrong. Don't you want to see the monster who did this to Celyn get convicted?"

"Of course, and that is up to the jury. You'll do what is right."

I wanted to shake him. "What if they are prosecuting the wrong man?"

"That is for the jury to decided. I can't help you."

I was about to slam my fist on the piano when Edward grabbed my arm to prevent any damage to his precious Steinway. He was a stubborn mule, but I knew my brother's weakness. _Do you want him to get away with it? He'll be out there, praying on other women. Like those men who almost raped Bella._

He slammed the keys so abruptly the notes became a menacing drone. After a beat he asked, "What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"You wait outside the courthouse and listen in on the trial. As each witness is called up read their minds and _his_."

...

Edward was at the park right by the courthouse, pretending to read. I sat with the other jurors in our box.

We stood as the judge entered the courtroom and addressed the prosecutor.

"The prosecution calls Abelard King III to the stand."

The jealous ex-boyfriend was a tall, light haired man who wore an expensive suit. After he was sworn in the prosecutor began, "Mr. King, were you having an affair with Celyn?"

"Yes," he answered.

"For how long?"

"On and off for about a year. It was mostly a long distance relationship."

"Did you date before?"

"Yes, we did."

"When?"

"Before she was married. When she lived in Rochester and was working as the manager of my bank."

I froze. A man with the last name King, from Rochester, who owned a bank. I looked at Abelard and saw the same pale blue eyes and fair skin that Royce had. A strong trait in his family, if I remember. He was a descendent of _those_ Kings and with his family history he had to have done it.

The juror to my right was staring at me. I realized I had been too still and my hands were gripping the hand rests, my nails digging into the wood.

"_Rose!" _I heard Edward call, _"Calm down. Keep listening_." I took an unnecessary breath and blinked. I could have used Jasper by my side during this trial.

The prosector went on, "Where were you the night of Celyn's murder?"

"I was at the train station, waiting for her. She finally decided to leave her husband and come back with me to Rochester."

The prosecutor held up a file. "I have here the credit card records that confirm Mr. King bought two train tickets at the station, as well as surveillance tapes that capture Mr. King waiting at the station during the time of the murder. Mr. King, can you please describe the last time you saw Celyn?"

"The last time I saw her was that afternoon. She came to my apartment for lunch and we had sex. It was consensual," he strongly pointed out. "The whole time she seemed to be on edge and before she left she told me she was afraid her husband suspected we were having an affair. She believed he was going to confront her about it. She was afraid for her life. I wanted to leave immediately that afternoon but she insisted she go home first to pack."

...

The judge called recess for lunch before allowing the defense attorney to cross-examine Mr. King.

I went to the park to think everything over. Edward came to sit by me. He looked upset. I could only imagine the things he saw through The Bastard's thoughts. I felt bad for asking this favor, especially since if I was just patient I wouldn't have needed his help.

Edward gave me a smile to let me know I was forgiven.

I did have one question that would help me during deliberation, "What do the other jurors think?"

...


	7. The Spectacular DragonMan

**Challenge 8**: Playing With Fire

**Story Title**: The Spectacular Dragon-Man

**Character/Relationships**: Edward, circa 1928

**Rating**: R

**Words**: 534

**Warnings**: Implied violence

The small, simple, and quiet town became alive when the carnival arrived. The empty dirt lot was decorated with bright lights and tents of strange colors. Exotic characters like the bearded woman and the world's strongest man caused jaws to drop. The minds of the town-folk have never been stimulated like that before. They were amazed and inspired.

However, with the strange new characters also came unfortunate and tragic events the town never experienced. A few young women had gone missing, only to be found a few days later. The things that had been done to the victims was unspeakable. The only way to identify the women was to compare the bodies with their dental records.

With no leads or suspects the police had no legal authority to shut down the carnival just yet. However, as fate or luck would have it, Edward Cullen had been passing through just at the right time.

Edward pushed through the noisy, congested crowd. He singled out the swarming activity: children crying on scary rides, greasy food frying, uptempo music playing, announcers getting the attention of their audience, and performers amazing the spectators with their freakish tricks. Somewhere in this madness was the vile monster he was looking for. The venom pooled in his mouth just thinking about his next meal.

A bright orange flash danced out of the corner of Edward's eye. A large crowd gathered around to watch The Spectacular Dragon-Man.

The Spectacular Dragon-Man was tall, muscular, and wearing a loin cloth to show off his head to toe tattoos. He twirled and juggled lit torches faster than the human eye can see. Occasionally the performer would do his "dragon" trick and make it look like he was breathing fire from his mouth.

The audience expressed their awe and applauded. The Spectacular Dragon-Man raised up his hand asking for more praise and then encouraged them to continue their applause into a steady beat. Taking his torches he juggled them to the rhythm of the clapping. As it got faster The Spectacular Dragon-Man added another torch until he was up to nine total. Just when the audience thought he couldn't get any more crazy, he lit the other ends of the torches on fire, without a break.

The Spectacular Dragon-Man kept the juggling act up for two minutes until he extinguished each end of the nine torches with his mouth.

His audience erupted in cheers and whistles. Except Edward who was studying the juggler's quick moves and listening to his thoughts. The pyromaniac was arrogant, egotistical, and his language was as filthy as he looked. Edward was so disgusted he was losing his appetite, but the world would be a better place without this abominable creature. He would kill him without resorting to drinking his blood.

The Spectacular Dragon-Man bowed over and over to everyone in the circle. Every bow he took was low, and as he straightened up again he winked at a young woman right in front of him.

Edward sneered with disgust at the repulsive thoughts he had to hear. He vowed those women would be safe tonight. The Spectacular Dragon-Man played with fire long enough.


	8. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

**Challenge 9**: [Character] was never born

**Story Title**: Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

**Character/Relationships**: Bella and Edward during Breaking Dawn

**Rating**: R

**Words**: 717

**Warnings**: Abortion

Using my new acute sense of smell, and Rose's directions, I found the place I was searching for. I ignored the burning in my throat and their pleas that I needed to hunt first. I needed to see her _first_ to believe it.

It was true. My worst nightmare was reality. The flames had died out and my daughter's remains were scattered on the burnt firewood.

She meant more to me than my own life and she was stolen from me. Edward went back on his promise that he'd never make a choice for me again.

I let myself fall to my knees. I didn't care who heard, I wailed as loud as I could so everyone and everything around me would know they were alive and my daughter was dead!

As my wailing became tearless sobs I recalled my last human memory. I was uncomfortable and in so much pain, but I knew it would be over soon. In a week or two I would be full term. I thought it was sweet of Edward to give me a glass of warm milk to help me sleep.

When I came to, fire was coursing through my entire body. After I stopped screaming I could hear Rose talking in my ear. She apologized profusely for leaving my side to hunt. Some protector she turned out to be.

I involuntarily perked up when I sensed Edward was near. Crouched low to the ground, a violent hiss escaped through my teeth that felt strange yet instinctual.

He placed his hands up in defense. "Bella, listen to me, please. You have to understand I couldn't let you die. That _thing_ was killing you," Edward exclaimed.

"That _thing_!" I repeated with disgust. I couldn't believe how callous he was. "She was our child, Edward!"

"It was a demon," he stated, so sure of himself.

Within a second I stood right in front of him, our faces millimeters apart. "You're wrong," I scoffed, "about so many things. You believe you're a soulless creature and you're not, but it wasn't until you murdered our daughter that you became a monster."

He turned his face away and looked like he was going to be sick. "I told you that I've killed people before."

"This is completely different!" I screamed at him. I had to walk away or risk losing control.

After a moment to compose myself I looked at Edward. He hadn't moved, and I noticed he was turned away from her pyre. "She was innocent. She would have been beautiful, kind, and loving." My hands were closed into fists at my sides. I took a breath and flexed my fingers. I looked at the pile of bones and ash. "If you would have waited till she was born you would have seen I was right all along. You would have loved her, worshiped her even. She would have been your salvation."

Edward shook his head. I sensed he was going to say that I couldn't have known that for sure, but I knew everything I felt about her was true. His actions had destroyed me. I just couldn't be with him anymore. "When you left me, I was living in the darkest hell. That was nothing compared to what I feel now, and the worse part of it is that it's for eternity. I can't ever find a way to escape, or to numb my agony." My legs gave out and in an instant Edward's arms were around me, supporting all my weight.

I punched his chest over and over. How dare he try to comfort me. "You took away the one person I could ever love as much as I love you, and I just," I grabbed my chest where I felt a crushing pain sear through my still heart, "I can't ever forgive you, Edward."

I found the courage to look up at him and I regretted it. His face was a frozen expression of torture, like a man burned alive. My heart broke for him, for us, for the life we could have had.

I pushed myself away from him and knelt down near the firewood. I took her in my hand, felt her get underneath my nails, and placed what was left of her in a tiny drawstring satchel.


End file.
